Unapologise
by xXMoonyeenXx
Summary: After an emotional conversation leads to unexpected actions and apologies, Brennan comes to a decision. Pure fluff, may be slightly OOC. One Shot


**A/N:** I wrote this after finally getting a copy of Carrie Underwood's new album _Play On_, which has so many great songs. Anyway I was listening to this one and a full blown story complete with images popped ito my head. It's just something I could imagine happening.

**Disclaimer: **They belong to Kathy Reichs and Hart Hanson, I just like to make them happy.

* * *

_But I unapologize  
I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard  
Cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight 'em back  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize _  
**Unapologize – Carrie Underwood**

* * *

"Booth we need to talk," Temperance said as the FBI agent moved aside to let her walk into his apartment. Booth closed the door gently, taking a deep steadying breath he walked into the living room.

"What about Bones?" He asked, as he sat down on the table in front of Brennan, who had positioned herself on the sofa. Leaning forward slightly, Booth unconsciously mimicked Brennan's own position, by placing his clasped hands on his knees.

"Last night," Brennan said simply. She looked up to meet Booth's gaze and saw the shock he was trying so hard to hide, shining out at her like a beacon in the night.

"I thought we had agreed not to talk about what happened?" Booth questioned, moving so that he was now sat upright, stiffly, clearly conveying the stress he was suddenly feeling about where this conversation was headed.

"We did, it's just that I was thinking about it today-"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Booth interrupted, gaining a searing look from the anthropologist, instantly causing him to shut his mouth. "Sorry," he mumbled to the floor.

"It's quite alright. As I was saying, I got to thinking and I realised that I wasn't sorry about anything that happened last night. Everything that was said and done, well I'm just not sorry." Temperance explained, she was clearly uncomfortable with what she had just said. A position further strengthened by the fact that she was actually squirming in her seat.

Booth had been stunned into silence by her words, when she said they needed to talk he had expected the conversation to head in a completely different direction. He was frozen in his position, unable to speak he allowed his thoughts to wander back to the previous night and the events which had occurred.

* * *

_The Previous Night_

"I just don't understand how people can be so cruel!" Brennan stated angrily, slamming her wine glass down onto the table near her couch. Her and Booth had just wrapped up a case concerning child abuse, and although cases like this always affected the pair this one had caused an extreme reaction in Brennan.

An eight year old girl in foster care had been beaten, molested and murdered. When the duo found out it had been her supposed social worker, someone who was supposed to watch out for the girl, Temperance had lost it and punched the man breaking his nose. Booth had been impressed as always but hidden it well, he was just as annoyed as Brennan but he couldn't afford to risk his job not after everything after his surgery. It was Booth who had suggested grabbing take out and just relaxing at her apartment, and if Brennan was honest with herself she was glad she wouldn't have to drive home tonight. She would be a risk on the road she, despite the fact that she was an excellent driver.

"I know Bones. Sometimes things happen with no rhyme or reason." Booth said soothingly, placing his own glass on the table.

"I don't know what that means," came the confused reply, complete with what Booth called the please-explain-your-ridiculous-pop-culture-reference- to-me look.

"It means that things happen. You can't stop it no matter how much you may want to, they will happen no matter what. Think about it this way he may have killed that little girl but he will never hurt anyone ever again."

"I know, it's just that when I think about what that little girl went through it makes me sick. That could have been me..." Temperance began before trailing off knowing she had said far too much. She rose from her seat, picked up her empty wine glass and padded silently into the kitchen. Booth sat stunned for a few seconds before jumping up and following her, when he entered the room she was pouring herself another glass of wine.

"What did you mean just now?" He asked. Brennan went about putting the bottle in the recycling, determinedly ignoring him and taking a long drink before turning to face him.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything."

"No Bones I can't!" Booth said his voice raising with each word.

"Don't shout. Look I just don't want to talk about it the same way you don't want to talk about your dad!" Brennan responded in kind.

"My dad has nothing to do with this!" Booth could feel his control waiver.

"You don't understand, are histories are closer than you would think Booth," Temperance replied calmly, reigning in the anger she felt.

"Now I really am confused."

"I may not have been hit by my dad Booth, but I received my fair share of abuse during my time in the foster care system," Brennan explained, turning her back to him to place her glass on the counter.

"I know, you told me about the family who locked you in the trunk of their car for two days."

"That's not all Booth, that wasn't even the worst thing that happened to me," Temperance said quietly. Booth walked to where she was stood back still to him and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt them shaking, but when he turned her she wasn't crying, she was trying her hardest not to cry though that much was clear.

"What happened Temperance?" Booth asked gently. Whether it was the use of her first name, or the emotion in his voice Brennan would never know but she was suddenly telling him the whole story.

"It was my third foster home, two before the car incident. The dad was creepy, I mean really scary Booth, but it wasn't him I was afraid of it was his son. He made his dad look harmless, my first night he came into my room and told me he was going to make me feel welcome. I guess you can imagine what happened." She suddenly stopped looking up to meet Booth's furious gaze. He nodded tightly not saying anything for fear of making her stop telling the story, _I will find him and kill him though_ he thought to himself.

"Well that was the first night of many, I was only there for two weeks before I managed to get out but they were the worst two weeks of my life. I told my social worker but there was nothing she could do. It was my word against his and I was seen as a troubled teen in need of attention." Brennan finished her story, the tears had welled over and were now running unchecked down her cheeks as she thought about that point in time.

"Weren't there any marks anywhere when your social worker saw you?"

"No, he knew when she was coming so he would be more careful in the days leading up to the visit, allowing any bruises to fade. He just denied it, made me out to be a trouble maker and his dad backed him up, in the end nothing happened. That was the lowest point in my life, the only time I seriously considered ending it." At this Booth shook her gently, as though he was trying to shake some sense into her.

"I don't want you to ever think like that again Temperance. You are too good, too perfect to ever be removed from this world," he said before pulling her forcefully to his chest. He ran a hand over the back of her head comfortingly, and placed his other on the small of her back. Brennan freed her arms and wrapped them around his waist, slowly finding comfort in the embrace. She was yet to stop crying but she didn't care, right now she felt safer than she had ever felt.

They stood like that for ten minutes before Temperance sniffled and pulled away slightly. Releasing his hold on her Booth looked down and gave her a small smile, which was weakly returned.

"Thank you for listening Seeley," Brennan said before suddenly reaching up and placing a small but loving kiss on his lips. When she pulled away brown met blue as they both contemplated what had just happened, before Booth knew it Brennan had leant forward again and crashed her lips against his in a fiercer more demanding kiss. It took him a few seconds to react but when he did it was with as much passion. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for access, which she readily granted. A fierce battle for domination began between their tongues, a battle which for once didn't matter who won.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Brennan put her head on Booth's chest inhaling a scent that was purely him. A clean smell, enhanced by a subtle aftershave and something unique to him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I love you," she stated simply and so quietly that Booth was sure he had misheard. It wasn't until she stiffened and pulled away from him completely that he realised he hadn't misheard. His heart leapt at the thought of her loving him the way he loved her, he watched her put some distance between them confused.

"I'm sorry Booth, I shouldn't have kissed you. It was unprofessional."

"Okay first that kiss was amazing. Secondly I don't think that kiss is the most important thing here Bones, you just told me you loved me." Booth said smiling as he walked towards her.

"Stop, please," Temperance begged, holding a hand up to him. "I didn't mean it, it was just nothing it meant nothing. I love you as a friend nothing more." That statement hit Booth harder than a punch in the gut, he stalled in coming up with anything to say or do.

"Oh...I think I had better go. We shouldn't...talk about this again." He said, before he turned to walk out the kitchen and head towards her front door. He had just slipped his jacket on when she said his name quietly.

"Bones," he responded turning to look at her. _Beautiful_ he thought to himself as he took in her outfit. She was dressed casually in dark blue jeans and a white shirt, having discarded her boots hours ago she stood barefoot. Her hair fell in gentle waves, to her shoulders framing her face, her eyes red from crying and lips swollen from the kiss causing him to sigh, from loss.

"I am sorry, everything that happened tonight was wildly inappropriate. It won't happen again."

"Whatever, night Bones."

"Night Booth," she responded watching him walk out her door and slam it shut. Once she was sure he was gone, she switched off all her lights, changed and climbed into bed thinking about the kiss and how safe she had felt at that moment.

* * *

"Booth...Booth!!" Temperance was shaking him and calling his name out loud. Shaking himself out of his reverie he glanced around before meeting Brennan's confused gaze.

"Sorry Bones, what was that?"

"I was just saying that I wasn't sorry about last night. I take back my apology," Brennan explained before leaning back to make herself comfortable on his couch.

"Let me get this right. First you kiss me and tell me you love me. Second your apologising and telling me it shouldn't have happened, and now you are telling me you aren't sorry?" He posed the statement as a question, looking inquiringly at the doctor sat in front of him.

"Precisely, Booth I was right when I said what happened last night shouldn't have happened but it wasn't for the reasons you think."

"Huh?" Booth asked, inclining his head to one side in confusion.

"I didn't want you to feel like you were taking advantage. More importantly though I never intended to tell you how I felt after something like that."

"You mean you actually thought about telling me how you felt?"

"Yes, but only recently. I have had a hard time coming to terms with how I felt, you know how I feel about love and all that goes with it. Once I worked it out, with a little help from Ange and Sweets it was only a matter of time I suppose." Temperance explained shyly. Booth moved from his position on the table, and sat on the couch beside Brennan.

"Temperance if you knew how you felt why didn't you just say anything? It's not like you to keep something quiet." He asked, placing a finger under her chin drawing her gaze to him so he could see her face when she answered.

"I wasn't sure how you felt, and I didn't want to hinder your recovery with unnecessary information," she said with a small smile.

"What changed last night then? What's different now?" Booth asked, cupping her cheek with his right hand. He chuckled when he felt Brennan nuzzle into it, sighing in what he assumed was contentment.

"I got sick of lying to myself and everyone around me. I got fed up of denying how I felt, and you were so nice last night it just slipped out. Once it did though I couldn't find it in myself to regret it despite what I said." Brennan turned her head to place a kiss on the palm of Booth's hand before looking into his deep, soulful brown eyes.

Booth shocked that she was being so forthcoming, wasn't sure what to do or say but as soon as he looked into her eyes everything fell away and there was just the two of them. Before he knew what he was doing he had her pinned beneath him on the couch, kissing her fiercely whilst his hands were ran up under her shirt and skimming the underside of her bra. Brennan had both her own hands threaded through his thick brown hair, and one of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Pulling away to catch his breath he looked down at the woman beneath him, marvelling in the fact that she loved him. Dr Temperance Brennan, world renowned anthropologist loved him Seeley Booth, not so world renowned FBI agent.

"Temperance you have no idea how much I love you! You amaze me everyday, but never as much as you just have."

"I love you too Booth, even if it is irrational. For once I don't care, I just want to feel," Temperance responded, flashing a bright smile which Booth matched with one of his own. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss against her lips before moving away just enough to speak.

"So what now?" He asked, his breath mingling with hers as he spoke.

"Well now we make up for lost time!" Brennan stated simply, before stretching up and capturing his lips with her own in what fast became a more passionate embrace than either of them had expected.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! I think everyone should listen to the soong to get the real impact of what I was thinking, but that's just me XD


End file.
